Chemistry
by LoneAuthoress
Summary: Penny Jackson and Apollo Solace have been enemies since they were toddlers. She's an average student and hes the popular player. Hate is the only emotions for each other,but what happens when they both get paired up as lab partners? Sure,it's another classic love story,but there a million obstacles in each other's way...
1. Of snakes and Boys

**Okay so I won't be updating fast enough,blah blah blah...this is a Penollo story blah,blah,blah...go check out my other stories blah,blah,blah...review or else I'll kill you blah,blah,blah...**

 **Oh yeah,this story has mild cursing..blah blah blah..I sound like Mr D**

 **Seriously guys,reviews.**

* * *

 _~Let no man pull you low enough for you to hate him~_

 **Chapter 1: Of Snakes and Boys**

I'm usually not a hater;I just don't like people. So that makes me a hater. I hate people.

My name is Penny Jackson. (Okay,it's really Penelope but I hate that name to the core) I'm a normal sixteen year old who studies in Goode Middle and High School a.k.a Your Doom. I have an annoying twin brother Percy (Perseus;his name is better than mine) and the best mother in the world. My dad usually is never around since he's always sailing and stuff. And of course,my best friend.

Thalia Grace,the nightmare of most boys and the hatful one amount girls. She wears liberate amount of eyeliner,pink and ripped cloths and motobike gloves which have holes for her fingers. She had a milky fair complexion with tiny freckles all over her nose and cheekbones. They almost look blue. Her eyes are coal black and they can kill you with a single glance. And she can beat up a gang of boys with just her thumb finger. And her middle finger of course.

"Yo boss!" She grinned,slamming me on my back. I winced but forced a smile.

"Heyyy Thals." I arched my back painfully.

"My bad! So,I was thinking that we should go down to the arcade after school. You in?"

"Sure. If we don't get detention."

Me and Thalia have gotten so many detentions everyday I've lost count. Well,it's mostly Thalia. She manages to pull me in certain stuff,like throwing eggs at the teacher's cars,writing curse words with spray paint on the lockers etc etc. And yes,I'm proud of it.

I opened my locker. Thalia's locker was (luckily) right next to mine. I opened it and took out my Chemistry books for the next class. Just then I felt a spitball thrown on the side of my forehead.

"Hey!" I said angrily,turning. Oh fuck no. I saw the gang of boys laughing together,giving each other high fives and fist bumps,and their douche of a leader was smirking at me.

Apollo Solace,possibly every girl's dream (gag me now) and playboy of Goode. He's well known for being extremly rich and has a good reputation,despite him smoking cigarettes and flunking classes. Well,he's actually pretty good in studies,and I have to say he's beaten me a fair number of times. Jerkwad. He's been with almost every girl in the school (almost) and is even loved by the teachers. Double jerkwad.

And how do I know this? Because his dad and my dad are both well known businessmen and they get along pretty well. Ugh. Oh,and did I tell you that they bother studied and grew up together? Yeah. Gross.

He normally doesn't bully a girl. He teases them in a way to make her tear off her clothes and run for him. But me? I'm an exclusive. He's been my childhood bully for like,years. Yes,we've both grown up together,but I fucking hated him ever since we were kids. And guess what? I still hate him. He's got nothing but air in his head. And you must be thinking,' _Woah Penny,you must obviously have a crush on him!'_

Dude,you must be drunk. Just get your shit together.

You know how they say opposites attract? Guess what,that doesn't work for us. We both are like,the North and South Pole. Everything we both love are totally against each other. He thinks that's he's more hotter than Harry Styles,because no he is not. And he's nothing next to Jeon Jungkook. _Nothing_.

He had blond hair Zayn-Malik-Style,which he's always tossing to the side and running his fingers through. His irises are blue and he's got a tan too. He's always busy wearing ripped clothes and purposely flexing his muscles around girls. His teeth is so bright it can cause blindness. He's tall,lean,muscular blah,blah,blah. Technically,he's who every girl wants,and every boy wants to be. My dream is to load him into a canon of snakes and shoot him into the Atlantic.

"My bad Jackson," he grinned,his eyes twinkling mischieviously "didn't see you there. Well,nobody ever sees you,so.."

"Ignore." Thalia grumbled under her breath as they all laughed and walked away "I would beat the guy to pulp if he wasn't so good looking."

I slammed my locker shut and frowned. "Thals,what is so good looking in him? He'd look good dead!"

"You have no taste." She said,rolling her eyes. Ugh,it's the entire school that has no taste. I picked up the spitball and threw it at Thalia.

"Ouch. That really hurt." She mumbled as it bounced off her forehead. I shouldered my bag as we walked to our next class. Me and Thalia have Chemistry,English and Biology together. Okay,just one more hour of Chemistry,and you're home free.


	2. WHY!

_~The expected never happens,it's always the unexpected that happens~_

 **Chapter 2:WHY?!**

"Settle down,settle down." Ms Boring (I don't know her real name) mumbled,waving her hands. Pairs of best friends were sitting down at each table,murmerig. I plopped down at one table,staring at Ms Boring in disgust.

"Gods,her mustache has grown." Thalia shuddered "No wonder she's single."

"Thalia,we're single too."

"But we don't have moustaches." She pointed out.

"Alright,so for this term we get our lab partners," she said after the murmuring died down. Everyone looked eagerly at each other and started talking-"

"-Which have already been made!"

Everyone groaned. I slumped into my seat and watched as she took out a piece of paper and cleared her throat like she was about to read out the Declaration of Independence or something. "Jack Hardy and Rose Zeller-"

Nothing wrong there,they both are dating. I ignored the passionate kiss they shared behind me.

"Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner-"

"That's the Chemistry I've been looking for." I heard Travis say,walking over to the seat next to Katie. I looked at Katie,who rolled her eyes. Ms Boring continued rambling on names. I was getting hungry already...

"Thalia Grace and Luke Castallen-"

"See ya kid." She patted my shoulder sympathetically and she walked over the the seat empty next to a sandy blond haired kid.

"-and Penny Jackson with Apollo Solace."

"WHAT?!" I shrieked. I wasn't the only one who did so. A few seats in the back Apollo looked just as shocked too. Wait,since when was he here? I pinched myself. This could not be happening,this can _not_ be happening. Why is it that the unexpected things always happen? A few girls were giving me looks but I didn't care,because I could lab partners with Apollo Solace..in _Chemistry_ ,of all subjects. Ms Boring gave us a sharp look.

"That's the way it is you lot! Now change places, _now_!"

I groaned openly as Apollo trudged forward and dumped his bag on the table in front of him. Judging by the look on his face,he too didn't want to be anywhere near me. As he sat down,I was itching to just punch the guy. Gods,his cologne was way too much. I nearly choked and I couldn't hear anything Ms Boring was saying. Finally after a million years when the ball rang I jumped up like my butt was on fire,and so did he. It didn't matter anyways,because everyone was already rushing out,eager to not hear the homework.

~O~

"Of all people,it had to be him! _Him_!" I shrieked,grabbing her shoulders and shaking them "I,am wounded!"

"Wow,chill Boss,it ain't the end of the world." She chuckled. I glared at her.

"But..but how can I chill! How can he be my lab partner?"

"Well,maybe the Fates have planned some...Chemistry between you two.."

"Oh,haha very funny. But this is _so_ not fair!" I groaned,putting my forehead on her shoulder. That's it;I'm going to be humiliated for the rest of the school year. This is gunna be some interesting news,and when Percy finds out I'm _so_ dead. Percy and Apollo have always been enemies too. Sure,he didn't torture Percy as much as he did to me,but Percy never liked him. Best brother ever. The mention of his name makes his lip curl,and his eyes flash into danger mode which usually never happens.

"Well..at least you guys aren't Drama partners," Thalia shrugged "Mrs Vancouver would totally get you guys to make out."

Okay,that was true. Mrs Vancouver the Drama teacher (She's very dramatic) loves planning romantic plays and pairing up a boy and girl in it. Luckily I don't take Drama. But still,I'm lab partners with my childhood enemy. This is a nightmare for sure. Thalia put an arm around my shoulder.

"Cheer up kid! This isn't as bad as Zayn Malik leaving OneDirection."

"But it's as bad as...as...Luhan and Kris leaving EXO!" I exasperated. She sighed.

"You and your Kpop."

"I'm a loyal fan." I dead panned. She didn't say anything against that. She may be tough,but she knows that she'd be burnt alive and then buried alive if she insults Kpop.

"Anyways,why don't we head over to your mom's store?" Thalia asked,taking my mind off of things. I nodded. A few things about my mom.

My mom,Sally Jackson is the nicest person in the world. Her parents died in a plane crash when she was young and she was then raised by an uncle who didn't really take care of her that much. When he got cancer she dropped out of college to take care of him,but he died,leaving her with nothing. Then she met my old dad,who was extremly rich. My dad's parents wanted him to marry some other rich girl and not a poor orphaned one,but they both were inseparable. Unfortunately dad's side of the family abandoned him,but he didn't mind. He says that as long as he has us,he's happy.

As we walked down the pavement we finally reached it. We opened the door,the bell clanging. The smell of peppermint and everything nice went through my nostrils. My shoulders relaxed. It wasn't a big shop,but mom says that she wants to get enough money so that she can start writing a novel. There were shelves of mouth watering candy and toffees and my mom's face popped out from behind one of them,smiling.

My mom can make me feel better just by walking into the room. Her eyes are multicoloured;they always seemed to change colour. Me and Percy got our looks from our dad-black hair and green eyes,though I kind of have a resemblance to my mom. Though I kind of stand out,because I've dyed strands of my hair from the bottom blue and green.

"Hey girls! How was school?" She asked,walking up towards us. I shrugged,but Thalia grinned.

"Apollo and Penny got to be lab partners in Chemistry."

"Hmm..no surprise there." Mom smiled knowingly. I felt my cheeks go red with embarrassment That awkward moment when your mom ships you with a boy. In my case,I'm getting shipped with a donkey who has hair. Wait,donkeys _do_ have hair,silly me.

"Mom! How many times should I tell you,he's a jerk and I hate him." I protested. Mom ruffled my hair.

"Oh sweetie,he's not all that bad."

"Yeah,he's worse. Dad home?" I asked,eager to change the subject.

"He'll be coming tonight."

"He will?" I expected mom to say no,but this was a surprise. It's been months since I've seen him. Mom nodded.

"He will dear. Now Percy's gone for swim practice,so here's the key." She dug into her pocket and gave me the link of keys with a ship keychain.

"Thanks mom."

"And of course,the candy." Mom grinned,giving us a bag of candy. My eyes brightened up.

"Are there blue jellybeans?"

"Always. I'll see you girls later."

"Bye mom." We both waved at her and walked out. Thalia dug in for a sour belt and chewed.

"Your mom is awesome." She said,swallowing. I didn't need to be told that,I already knew.

"She is. But-" I shot her an irritated look "you had to go tell her about the fact that me and that bastard are lab partners."

"Your mom would find out anyways." She shrugged. I rolled my eyes and fished out a blue jellybean. Score! Oh right,about the blue food.

Blue has always been the family's lucky colour. At least,that's what dad says. For that,mom always makes blue food. Her smoothies,cookies,candy,everything is blue. It's kind of like a family mascot or something. Call it crazy,I call it perfect.

"So,I guess we'll head off to the arcade another time?" I asked. Thalia slammed her forehead.

"Oh right! I forgot about that."

"It's a wonder your my best friend."

"I ain't your best friend,I'm your evil clone. Now where are those sour belts?" She asked,poking through the bag. I sighed.


	3. Mr Drama Queen

_~Don't judge a situation you've never been in~_

 **Chapter 3: Mr Drama Queen**

Percys the best swimmer of the school and district,so he get extra coaching from Coach Hedge (I pity Percy,Hedge is a riot) so we had the house to ourselves. Thalia ran past me,yelling "Gotta pee!"

Rolling my eyes,I put the candy bag on the table and ate as much candy as possible before Thalia came back. I heard the flush of a toilet,the sink opening and closing and Thalia walk out,looking refreshed.

"Much better. And if I look into that bag of candy and see it half empty,you're dead."

"Okay. I want blue roses on my death bed. And the song 'Dope' has to be playing so that I can bust out of my grave and start singing,'Ayo ladies and gentlemeeeeen!"

"You're weird,but I love you."

"Aww,you big flatterer!" I playfully slapped her arm and she glared at me. I giggled nervously. "Eh,my bad. So anyways,how's Luke?"

"Who?" She asked,a mouth full of jelly worms. I crossed my arms.

"Your lab partner."

"Oh. Right. He seems alright. Though he was kind of nervous around me. Plus,he's kinda cute. And how's _your_ lab partner?"

"No need to rub it in alright? Sheesh,I'd even trade with Rose Zeller. Jack may be a cluelessly pee pod,but he's better than Solace."

"Yeah. I'm getting the feeling that by the end of this end you and Apollo would've started dating."

"Ew!" I gagged. That's worser than going out with Ms Boring! And she's a woman! I think.."

"Hey,that's how all the romantic stories end. She doesn't like him,he doesn't like her. They both get paired up in some project or something. Boom. They both are sucking on each other's necks."

"This is _not_ a love story. And if you like Solace that much,go date him." I muttered. She shrugged.

"Dating isn't my thing. I get the feeling that I'm lesbian or something."

"Wow,you're really straight."

"Dude,I just said I think I'm lesbian."

"I meant-agh! Never mind." I said hastily,searching for more blue candy. Fortunately there was still a fair amount of it left. Yay. Soon there was only about a plastic bag full of blue candy,but I took it out and put it in the kitchen.

"For Percy. He'll go berserk if he found out that I ate his candy."

"Man,your family is awesome. Can you guys like,adopt me after I ditch my dad or something?" She asked. I gave her a lopsided smile.

"Well,we could always try,but I'm not sure if my mom and dad can handle four kids. Jason too,remember?"

Thalia's mom,Beryl Grace,was a famous TV actor and she died in a drunken car crash when Thalia was six. She and her twin Jason Grace was left with their father who didn't really care about them. From what Jason's told me,mom was everything to him and mostly to Thalia. She was her world. Their father,Zeus Bolts (They preferred to keep their mom's surname) was usually away for years for stupid business and stuff,so she gets the entire mansion to herself. It's a pretty tough life,but she's learnt to live with it.

Jason Grace is Percy's best friend. If you looked at the Grace twins,you'd never guess they were related. Jason's usually dressed decently. He had peach skin and electric blue eyes like Thalia's. His hair was corn silk blond cropped Roman style and he had this car on his bottom lip. He once tried to eat a stapler pin. Thalia still teases him about it.

"True that." Thalia frowned. I knew how much she wasn't letting on;having a family would mean everything to her. The door opened,and Percy came in,his face red and hair slightly wet.

"Damn,Hedge seriously whipped my butt up today. Got anything to eat?"

"Candy in the kitchen."

"I really shouldn't,but...candy,here I come!" He said excitedly,rushing into the kitchen. I burst out laughing. He can still be a six year old sometimes.

"Hey Percy,guess what happened in Chemistry today?"

"Was Ms Boring telling Jack and Rose to make out while she explained about the functions of every body part?" He pretended to point to a black board " _This_ ,class,is the saliva,which enters the other person's mouth-"

"Close enough,but no. Penny and Apollo got paired as lab partners." Thalia smirked. Percy choked.

"I'm sorry, _what_? Okay,I swear,if he doesn't anything to you-"

"He won't Percy. He hates my guts,and it's visa versa too. Believe me. And what's he gunna do anyways?"

"That guy's capable of even murder." Percy muttered darkly. If I should name one person who hates Apollo Solace more than me,it's Percy.

"Right. So,anyways,how's it going with Annabeth?"

Percy choked again and his ears went red. When Percy and me were eleven we met Annabeth in Middle school. Well,Annabeth met Percy first because they became partners in English for some homework. They both became best friends,and it's so obvious that he likes her. I mean,six years have passed,and he wouldn't have a crush on her? Grow up.

"Hey,me and Annabeth are just friends okay?" He pointed out firmly. I smirked.

"Come on Percy,you can trust us! It's totally obvious!" I grinned. I've said this like,a hundred times. Percy shook his head.

"You two are desperate. Well,I need to take a shower."

"But you just went swimming!"

"There's more than just water in there sis." He shuddered,then walked away. I did not have to hear that.

"Weren't _you_ in the swim team?" Thalia asked me. I shrugged.

"Yeah,but I dropped out. Wasn't my style."

Okay,I totally made that up. I dropped out because this one time Apollo and his gang put in a bucket of dead rats,red dye and (I heard that one of them peed) under five seconds in the pool when I was doing laps after school. It took a week to remove the colour and smell from my skin. Coach Hedge would flay me if he found out that I haven't been swimming for a week,so I decided to avoid it altogether. What? Don't judge my situation until you've been in it.

~O~

I'm not exactly popular,and I'm not a nobody either. But suddenly people were talking about me. I mean,just because I got paired with Mr Handsome-and-Popular(kill me now) doesn't mean I asked or am enjoying it. While the girls kept whispering and shooting me death looks,the guys suddenly seemed to take interest in me like I was Ms America.

"Well,it's not that bad," Thalia shrugged,closing her locker and ignoring my potato face "Well,see you at lunch boss." And she dashed off for her next class. Sighing,I opened my locker and groaned. High School sucks. Just as I was taking my History textbook out,my locker suddenly slammed shut. I gasped and jumped. That had almost taken off my hand...someone had closed it,and I turned to see Mr George (Regina) glaring at me.

"Do you think that this is a _joke_?" He demanded. I glared at him.

"Excuse you,but you nearly took off my hand!" I protested angrily.

"Don't change the subject! I can't believe you actually went to our Chemistry teacher and purposely made both of us partners!"

Wow,this guys was so full of himself. He really believes that I want to be partners with him huh? Well,STFU boi,that ain't the truth. It's a big fat phony lie. I raised my eyebrows up in arches.

"You think I'd want to be partners with a concussed cow? Don't be thick okay? Just because all the girls are head over heels over you doesn't mean I am too,so stop being a drama queen and suck it up." I said angrily. I walked past him but he put his arm out.

"You were the one being over dramatic over a spitball."

I was so mad I could spit. I wanted to kick him so hard he'd never be able to stand "You're the one who's over dramatic,and you've always been. So go away and make out with some poor shmuck or something,you're wasting my time." I pushed past him and stormed away. This dude seriously thought I wanted to be partners with him? I'd rather kiss Percy.

* * *

 **Spoiler:Next chapter is in Apollo's POV**


	4. Black eyes

**Okay,this chapter is in Penny's POV. I'll do another one with Apollo in it**

* * *

~Difficult _roads often lead to beautiful destinations~_

 **Chapter 4: Black eyes**

"So how was it?" She asked. I picked at my fruit cup moodily.

"Dreadful. We both did nothing but kept quiet,and then he commented about how I smell,and I told him that I got it from his stupid cologne and he was like his cologne is more costly than my life-"

"Well,that's kinda true. His cologne is the Clive Christian's number one perfume. Super expensi-sorry,continue." He added hastily under my glare. This,is my best friend.

"Whatever,it smelt like a dead rat on its period."

"How do you know what a dead rat smells like?"

 _Because I had one entangled in my hair when I was swimming._

"I'm just guessing. And yes,you can have my food." I added,as I caught her staring at my pizza. With a tiny effort I shoved my tray towards her and rested my head on the table. Gods,I was living in torture.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" A new voice asked. I looked up to see a girl holding a tray. She had tanned skin and brown choppy hair which was braided in random places,ending with a feather. It was kind of tribal style,but it looked good. She was wearing shorts and a peach colored sweater,and her eyes were multicoloured like my mom's.

"Sure." I gestured in front of me. Me and Thalia were the only ones sitting at the table anyways. She sat down,looking a bit nervous.

"Are you new? Haven't seen you around." I asked. She nodded.

"Transfer student. I'm Piper." She said breathlessly "I thought I'd have to sit near the garbage cans or something."

"Eh,that's what happens with most of the students. I'm Thalia." Thalia said with a mouthful of pizza "And she's Penny. Welcome to Goode,your ultimate death."

"I guessed that. I'm having a pretty rotten day." Piper sighed,picking at her fruit cup like how I did.

"Same here sister. Same here." I grumbled,running my fingers through my messy bed hair. Hey I have no time for combing. Suddenly I saw Percy walk towards us and sit next to me,scowling.

"Sup?" I asked him.

"Solace." He muttered. That's all I need to know.

"Geez,why do you two hate him so much? He's not that bad." Thalia mused. Me and Percy glared at her.

"Who're you guys talking about?" Piper asked. I forgot that she was there.

"Oh right. Piper,my brother Percy. Percy,Piper."

"Hi." Piper said.

"Hi. And we were just talking about Mr Rich-and-Lame,Apollo Solace."

"Oh yeah,I heard something about him. There's this girl in my English class Drew Tanaka and she was talking about him. Something about going on a date with."

"My ass." I grumbled "what do they even see in him?"

"He's hot,he's sexy,he's rich. Did I mention he's hot?" Thalia asked,counting on her fingers. Percy put a hand on my shoulder.

"You need a new best friend."

"I know brother. I know."

~O~

The rest of the day was good,but it was the ending that was absolutely perfect. Thalia had to head home early,so I was just putting all my heavy books in my locker when a few of them fell down. Sighing,I bent down to pick them up,but someone else picked up the same book as I did,fingers enveloping mine. I looked up,and just like that,something clicked. For a moment I stared hopelessly in those black eyes,which seemed to be mesmerising me. My jaw dropped and I couldn't blink. I straightened up just as he did. Gods,he was..I can't even describe him.

His skin tone was a deep tan like Piper's,his eyes midnight black. He had hair just like Solace's,except that it was dark blue and _way_ better. He was wearing black ripped jeans and a plain black shirt. I realised my jaw dropped and I quickly shut it to prevent myself from drooling. Holy smokes,I could feel the temperature in me rise.

"Need help?" He asked,a tiny smile dancing on his lips. I felt myself go weak in the knees.

"Uh..no-I mean,yeah..yeah I do." I said,my voice more octave than usual. We both bent down to pick up the rest of the books,but my fingers were totally numb. It was only until I shoved the books into my locker messily and closed it that I stared at him.

"I-I haven't s-s-seen you around much." I stammered. He rubbed the nape of his neck.

"Yeah well,transfer student. Came here with another student,Piper McLean. I'm Anubis Black." He held out his hand and almost in an instant I took it. His fingers were thin and nimble.

"I-I'm Percy-I mean Penny Johns-I mean,Jackson. Penny Jackson." I blabbered stupidly. Stupid,stupid,stupid. I was pretty sure I was as red as a tomato. He laughed. Oh my fucking gods,it was perfect.

"You're cute when you're nervous."

"Um..thanks" I shrugged,feeling my stomach twist into several knots "so well,thanks...I mean,for helping with the books."

"That's the first time I've heard someone say thanks twice in one sentence." He grinned. I stood,gaping,and he laughed again.

"I'm just messing with you. So I'll see you around?"

"Y-Yeah." I said breathlessly. He gave me a tiny wink and walked away. The corridors weren't all that crowded but I saw a bunch of girls whisper furiously and shoot me glares. But I didn't care. Wow. I couldn't even feel myself as I walked out of the school. I felt kind of light headed. Damn,that guy was just fine.

~O~

"Why are you so happy?" Percy asked. I shrugged,and toned down my smile a bit. I normally don't believe in having a crush or true love at first glance;I always thought that that was stupid,make believe. But damn,he was _hot_.

"Hi dad." I said. He ruffled my hair,smiling.

"School fine?"

"Yeah,it was great" I grinned. Percy turned to dad eagerly.

"Okay she's here,now tell us the surprise!" Percy urged. I stared,confused.

"What? What's going on?"

"Well,tomorrow morning we're heading for La French." Dad said,his green eyes twinkling. My jaw dropped. La French is like,the most fanciest and expensive hotel in the entire city.

"No way." Me and Percy said in unison.

"Yes way,little squirts," he smiled,slapping Percy on the back. Huh. I'd forgotten that he used to call us that. But still _La French_.

"And you get to bring one of your friends too. But just one." He said firmly.

"Thalia."

"Jason. So..we're going for breakfast or something?" Percy asked. Dad chuckled and said,"Why waste a good opportunity? We're going to stay there till Sunday night."

"No freaking way." I said in amazement. One diner there can buy you a hundred donuts. Two whole days...holy fucking cows.

"Mmm hmm. So you'd better go and inform your friends. Tell your mom that I'll be back by dinner,okay?"

"Kay." I nodded. He smiled and kissed my forehead,gave Percy a side hug then walked out of the house,the door closing behind him. I turned to Percy.

"Dude."

"Duuuude."

~O~

" _No way."_

"Yes way,and you and Jason are coming. Okay?"

" _Duh. So what time should I swing by?"_

"I dunno,maybe around eight."

" _Fair enough. We needed to get out of the house anyways."_ She muttered.

"Your dad?" I asked sympathetically.

" _Today morning he told his butler to get this 'black haired,hooligan boy' out of the house before he realised it was me. I'm his fucking daughter!_ "

"Doesn't matter. You'll get to a scale for the entire weekend!" I said hastily,changing the topic.

" _Yeah. Wait,don't we have to dress fancy?"_

Oh crap. I totally forgot. Only classy wear is allowed inside. You can't just walk in with jeans and a sweater or something. I groaned "Gods,I forgot. You got something to wear?"

" _Double duh. Want me to bring something for you?"_

"I'll text if I need it. See ya."

" _See ya."_

Tomorrow's gunna be awesome.


	5. The Unexpected

_~Everyday might not be good,but something good happens everyday~_

 **Chapter 5: The Unexpected**

"Thalia,you went to the bathroom about five times in the past twenty minutes."

"Honey,this bladder acts up when excited."

I rolled my eyes but smiled. Weirdo. I heard the bathroom door slam and not a second later my dad peeked in.

"Hi dad."

"Hello yourself squirt. You asked for a dress,right?" He asked,only showing his shoulders and head. I stared at him suspiciously and excitedly.

"Yeaaaaah.."

"Well then,I think _this_ might be the one you're looking for." He showed himself completely,holding up a blue-green knee length dress that was sleeveless. It was instead attached to the collar. Around the waist was a single golden strip. I took it from him,impressed.

"I never thought you'd get me something like this dad. I mean,you won't even let me wear ripped jeans." I chuckled. He gave me a knowing smile.

"Well,sometimes I need to let my daughter a little free,don't I? But this is an exception squirt,I don't want you running around in your underwear."

I laughed "Deal. Thanks dad."

He winked and walked out. I put it against my body,examining it. Just then I heard the bathroom door open and Thallia walked in. When she saw the dress,she looked impressed.

"Daaa-yum girl,do you plan on impressing my brother or something?"

"Thalia,Jason is cute and all,buuut.." I shook my head. I wanted to tell her about Anubis,but now wasn't the time. She'd flip. Suddenly I heard someone behind me say,"I'm telling Jason you said that."

"Wait-ugh!" I groaned just as Percy dashed away. Let moi explain. So Percy and Thalia totally ship me and Jason (Jenny) together,but we both keep denying it. Hey,I like Jason,but I've never really felt something romantic towards him.

"Whatever,let's just change already." I rolled my eyes,hopping that Jason wouldn't take it seriously.

~O~

"I hate dresses." Thalia groaned,looking down at herself. She was wearing a coal black knee length dress that had one sleeve with a golden strap like mine around her waist. Dad went overboard and bought both of us matching high heels to go with our dresses. Percy and Jason were wearing suites.

"Ugh,I hate suites." Percy mumbled. Dad clapped his shoulder.

"Get used to it squirt."

"I feel like a nine year old boy when you call me that."

"Percy,your mental capacity is of a nine year old boy." I pointed out. He frowned.

"True."

"You kids ready to go?" Mom asked us all as she rummaged through her purse. I felt a bit queasy for no reason.

"Mom,you've asked us that for the eight time today." I said softly. True enough,my mom did look a little flustered and stuff.

"I'm sorry dear. So you kids-oh,my bad. Let me take a picture of you all."

"Let's hit the roa-Gah!" She tripped on her heels and used me for support. I bumped into Jason,who bumped into Percy. I heard a click and mom said,"Aww,you kids look adorable!" She showed us the picture. Thalia was falling on me but had a look of glee,I was laughing,Jason looked a bit surprised and Percy was choking on a cookie. We all looked up at him. He was brushing off he last crumbs off of his face.

"Hey,I was hungry."

We all burst out laughing and trooped out,but what I saw next made my jaw drop "Dad,you are.."

"Amazing? I know honey." He chuckled,putting a hand on my shoulder. There was a freaking limo. It wasn't that big,but still,a limo. A LIMO. Okay sorry,I'm overreacting. Thalia whistled.

"I freaking love your family." She grinned. Percy shot a finger gun at her.

"The Jackson's are amazing Thals. Now let's hit the road!" He added,this time not falling like Thalia. The inside was more huge than the outside. I got a blast of warmth and coldness mixed as I got in and sat between Percy and Thalia. The only problem,it takes about a few hours to reach the hotel. It's like,on the other side of the city.

"So,are we there yet?" Percy asked happily. Me,Thalia and Jason groaned. This was going to be a loong trip.

~O~

The limo slowed down and finally stopped. All our eyes and heads jerked up at once,and Thalia groaned with satisfaction "Finally!" Without waiting for the chauffeur to open the door for us we opened it ourselves,stretching and taking a good look. Damn,it covered half of the sky. Well,sort of.

"Well,in we go!" Dad said happily. It was hard for us to walk,but it was even more harder for me and Thalia because of our heels. Well,it was a bit okay for me but Thalia kept tripping,so I held on to her. The inside lobby was enormous. It was circular with a giant chandelier in the middle on the ceiling,dangling with several layers,reflecting light. There were recliners and sofas with coffee tables and butlers walking around,a few carrying trays.

"I'll head over and get the room keys." Dad said,and scurried off.

"He seems..excited." I mused.

"He says he's going to meet an old friend here..he and his family should be around here somewhere.." Mom mumbled,looking around.

"Who's his friend?"

"No clue. He said that his name was Darryl."

"All set!" Dad came back,holding about three keys "Level twenty two,room B,C and D. But first..." He scanned the area carefully. As if on cue,another family came walking in. Dad grinned and so did the man in front of his family. They both walked towards each other,so we followed. Suddenly I stopped in my tracks,and so did Percy. Thalia and Jason looked a bit surprised.

Oh fuck.

"Ah,Poseidon! Long time no see eh?" Darryl chuckled,clapping him on the shoulders "you remember my kids? Will,Artemis and Apollo Solace?"


	6. It's a small world

_~It's a small world,but not if you have to clean it~_

 **Chapter 6: It's a small world**

Yes,I know Darryl Solace is a close friend of my dad. But it had to be the Solace's. Great. This day is already ruined. Kill me already. I need a soy latte now. With some blue cookies and some cupcakes to go with it. Me and Percy exchanged looks,not paying attention to what dad and Darryl was saying.

"Well,I suppose we should get going,though we'll meet soon. Brunch?" Darryl asked with a tiny smile.

"Of course. Well come on kids." he gestured towards us. After the Solace's were out of hearing distance,I hissed to dad "The Solace's? Really dad?"

"She still has a spat on them,dear." Sally chuckled. I groaned.

"Oh come on dad!"

"I promise dear,they're not monsters. It's been years and you two still haven't forgotten your spat with them." Dad laughed. Me and Percy exchanged dark looks. I will never forget my spat with that dickhead. Artemis and Will Solace are alright,though I haven't spoken to them much. And I hope it'll stay that way.

~O~

I'd be lying if I said the room in which me and Thalia were staying in didn't make me feel better. My jaw dropped and my eyes bulged as I scanned the room. Thalia whooped and at once jumped on the bed. "It's-so-BOUNCY!" She giggled,plopping down with a grin. A mental note about Thalia;she's a sickler for bouncy beds. A mental note about me;so am I. My dad grinned.

"I hope you girls like it?"

"It's even better than my room!" Thalia laughed "Thanks Mr J."

"No problem. So you two can relax for some time. The boys are in the next room,and we're next to them. In the evening...well,I'll explain later." Dad winked at us before closer the door shut. Thalia whooped again.

"I am _so_ lucky to have you as my best friend."

"I know that Thals. I know. So,what do you wanna do?"

"Change. I hate not wearing jeans or shorts. And I don't like wearing something that can show off my underwear." Thalia snorted,ripping through her bag for clothes. True that,my heels were killing me. I pulled them off and threw them to the side. Just then the door opened,and Percy and Jason walked in. Thalia looked annoyed.

"A little privacy boys?"

"Nah,all sold out. You guys got something interesting to do?" Percy asked,collapsing on one of the chairs. I shrugged.

"Well,wanna go and wreck the Solace's room?"

"Now you're talking!"

"Except the fact that we don't know which room they're in."

"With our luck,they'll be living on the same floor as us." Percy muttered. At that moment I almost imagined dad pop in and say, _'Oh and by the way,the Solace's are on the same floor as us,so remember to say hello!'_

Hello,my cute little ass.

"Oh yeah,I forgot to tell you. The guy who became my lab partner,Luke?" Thalia piped in.

"Yeah?"

"Turns out,he has a crush on Annabeth."

"Wh-AT?" Percy jumped up,looking shocked. I smirked and crossed my arms.

"Why does it bother you so much Perce?" I grinned evily. He chuckled nervously.

"Me? Bothered? Who ever said I was bothered? I ain't bothered!"

"You're bothered." Jason deadpanned. Percy glared at him.

"Really man?"

"Really. Seriously,just ask her out already!" Jason sighed. Percy went bright red.

"But-but I don't LIKE her like that!"

"Right. You luuuv her." Thalia said,making kissy lips.

"No,I don't."

"Yes,you do."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Okay,enough. You guys are gunna give me a headache. Now,is there room service or something? I'm starving." I said,cutting the argument. And just like that,Percy went on and on about blue food.

~O~

After the boys had left,I took a warm shower and changed into shorts and a T-shirt and took a long nap. For the first time in forever,I actually woke up feeling refreshed. I looked up to see Thalia curled up on the couch with her phone. I sat upright and threw a pillow at her "Why so serious?" I asked. She didn't look away from her phone.

"Just...texting...don't...disturb."

"Who're you texting?" I grinned. Just then I heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" I called out. My dad peeks in,a twinkle in his eye.

"Alright girls,get dressed,we've got a party to attend."

"What?" me and Thalia asked.(She finally got her nose out of the phone) My dad nodded.

"Get dressed,and then meet the boys in the next room. Then come down to the main lobby." and with that,he shut the door. I sighed and got up. I had drool on my face and I looked like death on a stick.

"Well,time to doll up Thals."

"I hate dolling up.."

I grabbed the dress that I was wearing earlier from the corner of the bedroom and changed. I was already missing the warmth and comfort of my bed...I washed my face and then stepped out,feeling cold and uncomfortable. I grabbed my heels that were lying in the corner and pulled them on lazily.

"You might wanna put on some makeup. No offence,but you look like death."

"Yeah okay. I guess that it's a good thing that mom made me pack in her makeup kit." I dug through my bag and grabbed it,rushing into the bathroom. I hate makeup,but I love putting it on others. It's fun. One time,I made Percy look like a clown while he was asleep. I put on some mascara and lipstick,dabbing concealer under my eyes. Well,I didn't look all that bad. I stepped out again and Thalia brushed past me as she went inside. I left my wavy hair on the sides normally,because I didn't feel like raising my arms and making up some fancy hairdo. Thalia took less time to change and get out,so I had to remind her to zip her dress up,and the fact that she was wearing it inside out. It took about twenty minutes for the both of us to get ready and finally, _finally_ ,we went to the boys room.

"Gods,I hate these heels!" Thalia cursed. Seconds later,Percy opened the door,followed by Percy.

"What took you two so long?"

"We're _ladies_ ,Perseus. Now come on,let's go." Thalia turned,and Percy pretended to vomit.

"I saw that."

"Busted."

~0~

"Wow."

Wow,was a great way to put it. The room was decked with several tables and trays of every food I could imagine. Music was playing from nowhere,and there were so many people it looked like an ocean...of people. I couldn't spot my dad anywhere,but I didn't really care. There was so much food...

"Well,the next time you see me,I'll be gaining an extra ten pounds. C'mon Jace!" Percy raced forward. Jason sighed.

"I'll make sure he doesn't eat the silverware." And with that,he followed my brother. Me and Thalia glanced at each other,then grinned.

"Ready to eat the silverware?"

"You know it." We walked forward,trying not to trip over our heels. I'm normally not a social person,and I'm _super_ claustrobic,but of ronce,I wasn't. But I made sure that Thalia was right next to me anyways. Suddenly my smile faded. I saw a familiar looked blond headed bastard talking to some brunette girl. Judging by the way they were talking,things were about to get dirty,so I grabbed Thalia's arm and tugged her away;except that she wasn't there. But when I saw who it was,I gasped so loudly a few people turned to see what was happening.

A familiar looking guy with black hair and eyes stood there with a knowing smirk;he was wearing a suit that showed off his looks and body perfectly. I didn't even realize that my jaw was hanging loose until he reached out and shut it. Gods,that was embarrassing.

"Wha-A-Anubis? How-"

"It's a small world." he chuckled. I quickly let go of his arm,my cheeks flushed. This had to be some kind of joke. I was dreaming. That's it,this was just a dream.

"But how-"

"My father is the manager of this hotel," he smiled mysteriously,making my knees buckle

"Oh." I smiled weakly,brushing a strand of hair behind my ear. I wish that I had I taken more interest and put more makeup on "Well,I guess it is a small world then."

"Mmm hmm. So,would you like me to show you-" he suddenly stopped speaking,his expression changing "Solace."

"And Black. A nice surprise." a voice said behind me. I turned around to get an even bigger shock. Apollo was standing there,looking ready to kill. For a moment,both the boys glared at each other,until I cleared my throat.

"Um,what were you saying Anubis?" I asked timidly.

"He was saying,that he needs to excuse himself,and that he needs to talk to me." Apollo said firmly. I scowled.

"What-"

"Stay out of this Jackson." he snapped. I was about to retort,but Anubis sighed.

"I'll be right back." he gave me a tiny smile before leaving. I gave Apollo one last glare before both of the boys left. Great. Trust Apollo to ruin everything. But since when has Apollo Solace and Anubis Black known each other?


	7. A Night of Romance

_~You can always find someone;it's finding the right one that's worth it~_

 **Chapter 7: A night of Romance**

I searched around frantically for any of the boys,but I couldn't find them. That stupid,good for nothing Apollo Solace. He was always messing up everything for me. After some time I planned on just heading back to my room. Shaking my head,I walked away from the din of the party and up the stairs,but someone was already there.

"Anubis?" I asked. He turned around,then smiled.

"Hey,was wondering where you were."

"What happened? Do you know Apollo Solace?" I asked curiously. He put his hands in his pockets and shrugged,walking up to me slowly.

"He's a childhood friend. Just surprised to see him after so many years." He said calmly. Yeah,judging by the looks the two gave each other,they did more than just talk. More like murder.

"Oh,okay.." I muttered. He raised an eyebrow.

"You know him?"

"Huh? Oh yeah,I do. I honestly wish that I didn't." I admitted sourly. He gave me lopsided smile.

"Are you one of his heartbroken bitter exes?"

I made a face "As if. No,I just really hate him."

"Good enough for me." He grinned. I found myself smiling back. This guy was seriously going to be the death of me. He took a step closer,his cologne heavenly. "Now,why ditching the party so early?"

"Well..I got bored. And I couldn't find Thalia,or the boys..or you." I finished with a mumble. He smirked.

"Well then,how about I show you around? This place is pretty big." He asked,tilting his head to one side. He was indirectly forcing me,using some weird hypothetical power to lure me. Or maybe that was just my very confused mind.

"Oh? And what exactly would you like to show me? The luxurious bathrooms,or maybe the kitchens?"

He laughed "Well you're a tough one,aren't you?"

"I might be." I grinned. For this guy? No,I was extremely easy.

"Well then,I'll have to watch my step." He grinned playfully. "So,care to go back to the party?"

"Yes,I do care." I said in a serious tone.

"In that case,we'd better get going." he replied with the exact same tone I used. A few seconds passed,then we both broke into smiles. Together we awkwardly made our way back into the lobby. Damn,that walk was the most embarrassing and awkward moment of my life. I had nothing to say,and my cheeks were going bright red. Just as we walked down the stairs,I saw Thalia rush up towards me.

"Girl where have you-" she suddenly stopped when she saw Anubis "Damn,who's this fine piece of cake?"

"Thalia!" I hissed,face going bright red. Anubis burst out laughing.

"Anubis Black. I think you're Thalia?"

"Thalia. Thalia Black."

"Thalia!" I hissed louder,my heart thumping loudly. Anubis laughed again.

"Classic. So,I think you came searching for Penny,so care to join?"

"In bed?"

"Thalia!" I screeched,feeling that I could bury myself and die. Thalia and Anubis laughed,leaving me in embarrassment. Gods,kill me now.

"Just kidding girl. Now both of you get your butts to the party,they've started giving out red velvet cupcakes!"

~O~

Turns out,they weren't giving out red velvet cupcakes. I don't mind. I wanted them blue,after all. She just said it to lure us all out. And I don't know why she was doing it,but she and Anubis were 'hitting' on each other,making me feel embarrassed and awkward. I wanted to dash back into my room and hide. It's a wonder how Thalia can get along with people so easily. Suddenly I caught the familiar face,and my eyes widened.

"Um...I'll be right back guys." and without waiting for them to reply,I carefully walked through people and avoiding their feet. His back was against me and he was talking to them same brunette girl from earlier. I cleared my throat loudly and he turned around. As soon as he saw me,he looked thoroughly irritated. He turned back to the girl and said smoothly,"I'll be back." she nodded and with a seducing smile,left.

"Do you need something? Money? A brain?" he asked impatiently. I glared at him.

"Well now you know how it feels. How the hell do you know Anubis Black?" I asked with irritation. He rolled his eyes.

"I would tell you,but you and your overly sized nose doesn't need to know."

"Shut the fuck up and tell me."

"Mild,Jackson." he sniggered "Well,we both are old friends. And yes,I actually have friends,unlike you."

I rolled my eyes and turned abut,storming away. That no good,shallow,skank of a-

"Hey,watch it!" she cried and turned around. I realized that it was the same brunette with whom Apollo was talking with earlier. She had brown eyes and straight brown hair,her dress showing way to much cleavage.

"My bad." I muttered. She glared at me.

" _You're_ the slut that Apollo was telling me about."

"Watch who you're calling skank." I scowled. She pursed her lips.

"He was right,you are annoying."

"Well you needed someone to tell you that. I,on the other hand knew you were a bitch at first glance." I said sassily,and with a final smile I walked off. Nice one Jackson,nice one. I spotted and walked towards my dad,who was standing near the entrance,wringing his hand with some other man. Just as the man walked off,he spotted me and gave me a warm smile.

"There you are squirt! Enjoyed the party?"

"Yup!"

~O~

"You chose juuuust fine Boss,he's a fine piece of cake!"

"Yeah,you told me that right in front of his face!" I snapped,face going red. She plopped down on the bed,grinning naughtily.

"What else could I do?"

"Uh,you could've kept your mouth shut?" I exclaimed. She snorted.

"Yeah right. Anyways,you might wanna check your phone. You've got a little surprise from Black." she said,winking. Raising an eyebrow,I picked up my phone and checked it. A message from an unknown.

 _'Thalia gave me ur number. Hope you had fun tonight ;)_

I gaped,trying hard not to smile. "No fucking way. Don't tell me you actually-"

"Yes I did!" she laughed. I wanted to tell her off,but I stuffed my face into my pillow and grinned dreamily like a dork. Best. Night. Ever.

~O~

 **Apollo**

She walked back to me,glaring at the other direction. I frowned,taking in a sip of punch. "Everything okay?"

"You're right,she _is_ a skank." she snarled without answering my question. I found it hot when she was mad. Putting down my drink,I gave her a smirk.

"Were you able to smell her breath?"

"Disgusting. How do you even _stand_ her?" she asked me,revolted. I pretended to think.

"Well,I always have something, _someone_ ,to look forward to,don't I?" I grinned,putting a hand on her hip. She smiled,her eyes widening as she looked around.

"Apollo,not here..."

"Then why don't we go somewhere more private babe?" I asked mysteriously,leaning in. She pursed her lips;I was dying to just press my lips on them.

"Well,my parents won't come back to my room until late night..."

"Well then,why don't we make the most of it? Didn't you say you were weak in one of your subjects?" I asked darkly,moving closer. She smirked,fingering my tie.

"Chemistry."

"Lucky you,it's my strongest point."

"Then why don't you teach me,hmm Solace?" her fingers brushed against my neck. I resisted the urge to tear off her clothes right there on the spot. I smirked.

"With pleasure."

She giggled and walked past me,swaying her hips a little more than usual as she walked off. Straightening my tie,I followed Daphne.

* * *

 **Gods,I'm getting sooo many ideas but I'm restraining myself from posting new stories everyday! Anyways,review!**


	8. Hello Max

_~And for once,things seem to be looking up~_

 **Chapter** **8: Hello Max**

I woke up happily,and it took me a few moments to understand why. Only then did I remember everything. I looked over at Thalia,who was snoring and sleeping in a weird position in her bed. Grinning,I rubbed my eyes. If only I could wake up like this everyday. Smiling like an idiot,I threw my pillow at Thalia,who didn't move. I jumped out of bed and without changing or looking back,I walked out of the room. The corridor was deserted,so I jumped at their door. But I made the mistake of not knocking. I opened the door and the next moment,a something warm (and a bit smelly) hit my face. Even as it fell down,I continued to scrunch up my face.

"I do not need to know what that was." I muttered,than opened my eyes. Jason looked a little flustered,and Percy grinned.

"Well that was Jason's underwear."

"Uh,no it wasn't."

"Then it was my underwear."

"Ew." I gagged,stepping inside. The room was already wrecked with clothes and towels laying around. I smirked.

"Where did you guys even sleep?" I asked,staring at the cloth-sprewn bed. Percy jumped right on top of everything,laying down.

"Right here sis. You seem pretty happy,and for once you don't look like Mrs Godzilla."

"Oh,shut up." I snapped,grabbing a pair of jeans and throwing it at him. Sadly,I missed. Percy sat up,ruffling his hair.

"So..I saw you with a boy yesterday."

I nearly choked on my own spit. Crap. I totally forgot about the possibilities that Percy or someone might see me with Anubis. I rolled my eyes. "Nice observation."

"Tall,black hair,brown eyes-"

"Black." I corrected. Percy gave me a knowing smile,and I went bright red. Looks like I gave it away.

"Looks like Penny's got a crush!"

"I do not!" I snapped,feeling extremely flustered. Percy laughed.

"Oh you just wait,I'm sure this guy's gunna get the thrashing from dad-"

"He is _not_ going to meet dad! We're just friends."

"Really? As I recall,you both were making goo-goo eyes at each other." he sniggered.

"Gods,you sound like Thalia." I groaned. Percy laughed again heartedly.

"And Thalia's your best friend. Cheer up sis,it's gunna work out just fine."

"I never-oh forget it. It's impossible to convince you of anything." I grumbled,rolling my eyes. Just then I felt a shove from behind,Thalia behind it,grinning.

"Anubis Black,new exchange student at our school." She said flatly. I groaned and Percy laughed.

"Seriously Thals?" I whined.

"Oooh,things are heating up!" Percy grinned mischievously "Anyways,I'm hungry! Anyone want room service? You know sis,we could always call Anubis up here to give you 'breakfast'-"

"Oh,shut up."

~O~

"Now THIS is more like it!" Thalia grinned at the sight of the huge breakfast tray the waiter pushed in. Dad smiled.

"Well,I'm glad you like it."

Like? More like love. There were fresh waffles caked with maple syrup and cream,with dark chocolate ice cream for desert,and a huge jug of cranberry juice. More like heaven. There was a scruffier for plates and forks and within no time,our stomach's were close to exploding.

"Oh my gooooood." Thalia groaned,collapsing on the bed "If I had this for breakfast everyday,I would die happily."

"Yeah,the only thing was,they weren't blue." Percy shrugged,stuffing a large scoop of ice cream in his mouth. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. A message.

' _Think you can meet me down at the lobby? Got something to show you.'_

I almost exploded into happiness but I held in my grin. Couldn't let dad know anything,and Thalia was already giving me a weird look. Just then Mom got up,smiling.

"Well you kids enjoy the day,okay?"

"It's going great already." Thalia grinned drunkedly. Both my parents smiled and walked out of the room,which was the moment for Thalia and Percy to stare at my phone expectingly.

"It was him,was it?" Percy asked. Awkward.

"Well...yeah...he's asking me to come down to the lobby. Should I-"

"GO!" Thalia ordered,pulling me to my feet and pushing me out the door. I turned around.

"But-"

 _SLAM_!

"Nice. Real nice." I sighed. Patting down my hair,I pressed the elevator and stepped inside,feeling excited and both sick in the stomach that had nothing to do with my breakfast. It seemed like only seconds that it reached the ground level. I stepped outside,looking around until I spotted him leaning against a pillar,smiling. He was wearing a black T-shirt and ripped black jeans,his dark hair messy.

Thats it. He's trying to kill me.

"Ah,her majesty arrives." He smiled,taking my hand and kissing it classily. I felt something go CLUNK! in my stomach,but I managed to pull it off with a flustered smirk.

"Well,I'm honoured. Now,what do I owe this visit too?"

He grinned "Right this way." He led me down the steps,making sure I was right next to him. I felt the heat rising like crazy in my face,my heart beating wildly.

"So,are you allergic to dogs?" He asked me. I frowned.

"Uh,no. Why?" I asked as we stepped outside and into the garden. But the question was pushed aside as soon as I saw the scenery. There were hedges everywhere,flowers of every name and genre you could think of and large lake overlooking everything. Holy shit,it got even more crazy when I felt something white smash into my face.

"What the-"

Something huge and white was crawling on top of me,a big pink tongue licking my face. I heard Anubis laugh as he pushed the dog off of me. I blinked and shook my head,grinning sarcastically.

"Oh ha ha,very funny." I said. He brushed his bangs out of his face and held out his hand,indicating me to take it. I did,my heart beating wildly.

"This,is Max. Max,meet Penny." He grinned. I laughed at the dog.

"Hello Max."

"WOOF!" He barked excitedly,his tail wagging back and forth happily. I knelt down to scratch his ears.

"He's adora-" I suddenly stopped at the sight of a familiar blond idiot. He took one look at us,then leant against the door hinges,smirking. I felt anger boil in my throat but tried to keep my cool. I slowly peeked up at Anubis to see him staring coldly at Apollo.

"Hey,Anubis?"

"Hmm?" He fixed his gaze back on me.

"Have you and Apollo met before?" I asked cautiously. He gave me a melting smile.

"Never met him or anyone like him. Come on,the surprises don't end there!" He said happily,though his eyes kept bouncing back to Apollo. What was going on? Suddenly Max pounced on me again,snapping me out of my thoughts. I wasn't gunna let that bastard ruin my perfect morning.

* * *

 **Sorry it's been soooooo long since I've updated. My upcoming week from tomorrow is full of nothing but exams,but hey,who's gunna sit and study? Not me! Anyways, REVIEW!**


End file.
